Instant Messaging (IM) is a type of communications service that enables users to exchange text messages with other individuals or create chat rooms in order to communicate in real time over the Internet. Typically, the instant messaging system also provides a “presence” service which alerts a user whenever other identified users are online. An instant message session is then initiated with that particular individual.
In one example, a Personal Computer (PC) is used to access the IM service over the Internet. In another example, a wireless Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), Cellular Telephone, etc. accesses the IM service through a wireless gateway.
Personal Computers are very popular for instant messaging but they are rather expensive, contain complex operating system and application software, and require a modem or a network interface card for connecting through the Internet to the IM server. The PC also requires an Internet Service Provider for accessing the Internet. Personal Digital Assistants and cellular telephones are also fairly expensive to use due to the cost of wireless PDA hardware and the cost of wireless usage fees. Another disadvantage to using instant messaging on cellular telephones is the inconvenience of using the phone keypad for typing characters. Thus, there is a need for additional alternatives for providing Instant Messaging.